In many instances persons requiring medical care are themselves soiled or must await medical assistance while lying upon unclean surfaces. Accordingly, a need exists for some structure whereby a soiled accident victim, or the like, may be placed within a suitable receptacle for treatment in an emergency room, or the like, in such a manner that the immediate areas of the emergency room are not contaminated. Such a receptacle may also be utilized for accident victims on the roadside awaiting medical care to protect the accident victim therewithin against unclean surfaces upon which the accident victim may be resting.
Such a receptacle may be readily constructed of lightweight water impervious material and may be carried in a compact state and discarded after usage.
Although various forms of sanitary sheets and body coverings and supports have been heretofore provided, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 590,188, 3,108,293, 3,791,962, 3,791,382, 3,986,505, 4,002,330 and 4,006,017, these previously known structures are not specifically designed for use in containing an accident victim for protection of the victim against contamination from unclean surroundings or for containing an accident victim against contamination of adjacent clean areas.